A conventional air mattress system has at least one bladder connected to a manifold unit. The manifold unit delivers air into, and in some instances releases air from, the bladders. This air mattress system, however, has at least one problem. That problem is that when the manifold unit is not delivering air at a certain pressure into the bladders, the pressure on the bladders may be actually and undesirably releasing air from the bladders. The present invention solves this problem.